


“On Friday 18 May 2018 at 11 o'clock

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, modern royal wedding AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: His Royal Highness Prince Arthur of Wales and Mister Merin Emrys were married in Westminster Abbey.”





	“On Friday 18 May 2018 at 11 o'clock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Student Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91885) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



> (technically FayJay hasn't gone there (yet), but when i get prompted for a modern royal wedding edit, TSP inspired headcanons just start popping up in the back of my head)  
>   
> (headcanons on tumblr/link below)  
>  
> 
> for [katiemcgrath](http://katiemcgrath.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)  
> 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

([on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/174031726791/on-friday-15-may-2018-at-11-oclock-his-royal))  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  credits:   
>  #1 [_All4_ ad/Channel 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VkS5wDSAhE)   
>  #2 [_Royal Wedding - Carriage Procession To Buckingham Palace And Departures_ by Dan Kitwood/Getty Images](https://www.gettyimages.de/ereignis/royal-wedding-carriage-procession-to-buckingham-palace-and-departures-112734792#/prince-william-duke-of-cambridge-and-catherine-duchess-of-cambridge-picture-id113266498)   
>  #3 [_Prince Harry And Meghan Markle's Royal Wedding Preparations_ by Victoria Jones/Getty Images](https://www.gettyimages.de/ereignis/prince-harry-and-meghan-markles-royal-wedding-preparations-775144108#/james-vivian-director-of-music-at-st-georges-chapel-in-windsor-the-picture-id959310894)   
>    
>  disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.   
>    
>    
>  please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
